KK Love
by ScarletttheLazyWriter
Summary: A story of love revolving around KK Slider. That's all the information I'm giving. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Happy Valentine's Day, everyone! Thank you for each and every review, favorite, and follow. I promise I haven't stopped writing New Leaf. Until my next update, here's a little something for Valentine's Day.**

Loneliness. That was the only word that came to K.K Slider's mind when he heard the word "Valentine's Day." Not for him, obviously, but for his fans. Each year, on this infamous day of February Fourteenth, there were girls around the world who would never get a single valentine. Perhaps it was because they were not as visually appealing as other animals. Perhaps their personalities weren't looked highly upon. Perhaps both. Whatever the reason, it always happened each year—thousands flocked to his concert, if only for the reason of wanting to pretend that his song lineup was just for them. He strummed his guitar strings, not needing to practice. His hands were as seasoned as a fine Thanksgiving dinner, his sense of rhythm impeccable. The act was purely therapeutic, since the thought of all those fans being ever-so-lonely was almost too much for his hippie heart to bear.

"This place will be packed tonight!" His buck-toothed "boss", a pink axolotl by the name of Shrunk, remarked with glee. "Ooh, the missus will be _so _happy! I can almost taste the money."

"You know my groove's are too pure for that scene, Jean."

The poor salamander practically deflated like a balloon. "Come on, K.K! You know I need this. She'll have my head if I don't pay the rent this month." At that statement, a rather large sack of bells was tossed at his feet. "Yipes!"

"That enough lettuce to make a salad?"

"G-gee. . .th-thanks!" He was shocked, an act of such kindness foreign to him.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Doctor Music." Money hardly meant a thing to K.K, though his albums kept selling so many copies that he was surrounded by the stuff. He was no stranger to charity. In his early days as a wandering musician, he hadn't had a possession to his name aside from his guitar. He had been able to keep going only by the kind hearts of others. Mostly women for some reason. At one point, he had even had to put his dreams on hold, thanks to the familiar conflict of war and a desire to be useful. A producer had finally found him after he had gotten back to his craft, and the rest was history. He had made it his life's goal to spread music and happiness ever since.

"Take the money and spend this day with your honey. I can take it from here."

"You sure? You don't need me to check the sound system or anything? I could always be an opening act."

"If you like."

Shrunk thought twice about that one. "Haha! Just kidding. I don't wanna make those lonely hearts even _more _sad with _my _jokes. Heh." He smiled sheepishly. _Though, maybe they could take out their anger at their exes by throwing tomatoes at me? _"Well, just make sure to lock up when you leave, okay?"

"Heard you loud and clear, Shrunk man. You can count on me."

"I know!" He grinned happily, then made his way out the door with the money. _Do your thing, K.K. Make those girls feel like they're worth something. It sucks feeling anything but that._

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The small club was packed tight. It had only been a few minutes since it had opened, but it was already holding way more than its recommended capacity. Some looked miserable. Others were hyperventilating. Most, however, just looked happy to be there. Though the sight of so many fans was nothing new to him, K.K felt a deep joy in his heart, a love for the animals that had come from towns near and far just to see him. This feeling was what pushed him to make each concert better than the last, especially tonight.

"Say, Groove City," His fans all became silent, "why don't we take this train onto different tracks. Go out into the air as cool and free as us." The vote, or, rather, the screams of enthusiasm, was a unanimous "yes." The doors were opened and the fans flooded out like a small, happy tidal wave. He followed them, strumming absentmindedly. K.K knew just the spot—the huge tree in the plaza. Though the trees were still covered in a cold, white powder and the ground was icy, the general temperature was mercifully pleasant. The stars above decorated the night sky like tiny spotlights, making the atmosphere seem calm and inviting. The crowd took on a few more members as they headed for the tree. Once they reached their destination, K.K sat on the small brick edge that surrounded the tree. This had an unexpected effect. He suddenly felt the strangest urge to reflect back on his life, at all that had happened and all he had done. He had heard that these trees—tall and dignified with many rings telling the story of their towns—had that sort of effect, but he had never experienced it for himself.

_Sir, are you okay? Do you need a blanket? It's awfully cold here._

_Why am I doing this? I need to be serious about my life._

_Throw the grenade, man! Why are you hesitating? _

_Sure is lonely here. I never liked war, anyway. Why did I do this?_

_Oh, are you a traveler? You can stay with me and my family if you like._

_Am I wasting my time? Still, such a beautiful country._

_Your concert begins in five minutes, Sir. Do be quick about it. The next composer is very impatient._

_Just another voice, I guess. _

_Um. . .your name is K. . .something, right? I. . .I like your music, sir. It speaks to me._

_Maybe I _am _going somewhere._

_Arr! Ye ever had yerself a cucumber drink? Say, I wanted to write me a shanty about cucumbers and such. Think ye could lend me a paw?_

_Yeah, man. I think I could help you out. Strange song idea. It's all cool with me, though._

_I believe in you, mr. K.K. You inspired me and my sister. We'll be backing you up any way we can._

_Thanks, Madam Grooveville. Want me to play you a tune that'll take you to the moon?_

". . .K.K?"

He opened his eyes once he realized that someone was talking to him.

"Um. . .Mr. K.K? Are you alright? You kinda spaced out." He saw that most of his fans looked concerned. He had been loved back then, and he was loved now. He saw that the fan that had been talking to him was the girl from one of his memories, albeit a considerable amount older.

"I'm as cool as the ice on the ground. Don't worry about me." This was enough to relieve her worries, as well as the worries of the others. On this day, this day of love, he knew exactly what to do. He would give them each a song, as each of his memories had given him. As the people _in _those memories had given him. They wouldn't have to pretend that his lineup was for them this time.

"So, Madam Groovesville, want me to play you a tune that'll take you to the moon?" He repeated his familiar words that he had said to this exact fan years before, hoping that she, too, would remember. If the nostalgic look on her face was any indication, she did. It made him happy. His memories didn't just matter to _him_, it seemed. He offered to let her pick, as he would let each and every fan that was there, but she couldn't think of anything.

"To tell you the truth, I can't think of much right now." She shrugged her shoulders dismissively, but her eyes showed a sadness that stung K.K's heart. He wondered what could be wrong, though he didn't want to pry. Thankfully, she cleared it up for him. "Heh. Just a break up is all. Just feeling kind of, well, lonely. Kinda on the worthless side." She quickly covered up her statement. "B-but that's okay! That's just life. Besides, you always make me feel better with your music. I'll be fine." She smiled, pushing past her emotions. "So, whatever you play will be fine. I'll let you pick."

"Cool, cool. My guitar is ready, so sit and be steady." He kept his voice calm, though the news of his fan's troubles had injured him. He felt it was best not to break down in front of her, as this would most likely make her feel awful. Instead, he would let his music be the medicine for her ailing confidence. He wasn't sure if the others were feeling as terrible, but he would put just as much soul into their requests, just in case. _My tunes are my voice, and this voice has something to say._

"This one goes out to an old fan of mine. It's called 'I Love You.'"


	2. bonus story

**One of my ideas had been to write as series of one-shots and group them together for a Valentine's Day fic. Alas, my laziness will always override my creativity, so only two stories were completed. This is that other story.**

A day of love spent in one's office. Any normal animal would consider such a thing to be awful, but Isabelle considered herself to be abnormal in a good sort of way and, therefore, enjoyed working. Valentine's Day was for lovers, and she neither had one, nor desired one. That was just the type of dog she was. Whilst other animals were off scampering about with their heads in the clouds, she was doing her job down on Earth. _Though, if K.K. wanted to date or something, I wouldn't mind. _She laughed to herself, not the least bit bothered that such a thing would likely never happen, even if she did decide to go be a part of his concert crowd set for the evening. Though she didn't bother herself with matters of romance, she _did _enjoy treating Valentine's Day as, simply, a day of love. All sorts of different types of love. Though they never spent much time together, she did want to make today special for her mayor. Instead of the normal cup of tea that she left on his desk every morning, she decided to leave a cup of chocolate milk. She would've liked to have left a small box of candies, but alas, the marketing giants didn't seem to like the idea of platonic greetings enough to etch them onto the tiny, chalky hearts. _Why can't there be a Friendship Day or something? Something for the rest of us? _She sighed and chose not to let it bother her, instead choosing to roll her eyes at their limited mindset when it came to business. She was proud to be a part of a town that could think outside the box. Her mayor, for instance, would be receiving valentine's from all the female villagers today, though none of them saw him in a romantic light. They were just that laid back and comfortable in their friendship. _Sure would be nice if I could get some chocolate, though. . ._

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_This is why I never want to leave this town. _Joseph struggled to hold all of the gifts that his female villagers had sent him. Not even his old friends back home had been this affectionate! Back there, the closest thing he had ever gotten to a valentine had been the mandatory cards given out in elementary school. They had been as cardboard and insincere as his classmate's feelings. He was glad that he had moved here. He had made fast friends with nearly everyone in town, including his loyal secretary. He never thought he would see a talking, bipedal dog, much less one that worked for him, but it had happened, and he was loving the fact. He had always been a dog person, and now he got to be around one any time he chose, though she was usually in her, well, _their_, office. _I should really do something special for her. _He looked down at the pile of chocolates in his arms. _I could always share these with her. Wait. . .can the dogs in this town even _eat _chocolate? _He knew that the result of feeding a dog chocolate in his old town came with. . .fatal consequences. _Alright. All I have to do is go on an elaborate adventure to find out without letting her know, stealthily ask what she'd like, and find a way to expertly deliver. . .wait. . .I can just ask. _He slapped his forehead with the palm of his hand. _Man. Something like that could go anywhere from a paragraph to an entire chapter, depending on how much effort I put into it. _Leaving the fourth wall sufficiently shattered, he went off to share the spoils of Valentine's Day with his secretary.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"For me?"

"Yeah! Happy Valentine's Day!"

Isabelle took the chocolates happily. "Th-thank you, Mayor!" She felt overjoyed to have received such a treat, but before she could bring the first piece of candy to her teeth, a horrible thought crossed her mind. _Wait. . .what if. . .oh. . .oh, no. ungood. Doubleplusungood. Super bad even! _She had read about human culture and tradition some years ago, and through her studies, she knew that, more often than not, they were more susceptible to the romantic aspect of Valentine's Day marketing than the residents of the various animal villages. _Is he. . .no. no. surely not. Impossible! Oh, for the love of my sanity, please no! _She felt sick. She hoped that she was just overreacting.

"Woah, Isabelle. You okay?"

"I'm f-f-fine." _Ugh._

"You don't look so fine. Here. Lemmi get you some water." he ran outside to the water pump and came back with a cup for her. He held it to her mouth, which caused her stomach to wretch a bit more. She took it from his hands and gulped it down.

"I think I need to go for a walk."

"I'll come with you!"

"NO!"

He looked confused.

"I mean. . .no. . .problem. Come on. Let's go." _Best not to upset the boss. Why me?_

The two of them left Town Hall and went for a walk in the bamboo fields, the poor dog's mind swimming with awful thoughts. _Okay. Remain calm. If he says anything suspicious, let him down gently. Don't wanna hurt his feelings._

"I'm glad I could walk with you. Makes Valentine's Day so much better."

Before she could stop herself, her mouth acted instead of her brain.

"I'm not into humans!"

The look of shock that came over the unsuspecting mayor's face could be akin to a horror movie victim coming face-to-face with the killer.

"U-uhhh. . .good for. . .you?"

And the realization that then came on the dog's face would be the look shared by said victim once she realized that said killer was going to cut her screen-time short.

"Weren't you. . .I mean. . .the chocolates. . .the walking. . .the touchy-feely sort of moment I sorta just squashed. . .?"

He blinked a few times, trying to process what she was saying.

"Ohh. . .you thought. . .ohhh. . .no! It's nothing like that!"

"B-but I read about how humans spend Valentine's Day. And you're a human, so. . .yeah."

"Pffft. Isabelle, I'm not like them. That's _their _thing. Not mine. I was just trying to celebrate it the way you animals do. You know, with friendly gifts and such. None of that mushy crap. It makes me gag. I just wanted to show my appreciation for all the hard work you do around here. You're a huge help to me, Isabelle. I couldn't run this place without you."

"Oh! Wait, really? You mean that?"

"Yeah!"

She smiled, both in utter relief that she had completely misjudged his intentions, and in joy for what his intentions actually were. _Truly, there needs to be a holiday for the rest of us._

"Happy Friendship Day, Mayor."

"Happy Friendship Day, Isabelle. And thanks for the chocolate milk."


End file.
